


Worst Day

by AutisticWriter



Series: 100 Prompt Challenge [23]
Category: The Fast Show
Genre: Bad Days, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Prompt Fill, References to Other Fast Show Characters, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 14:51:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10642122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Ralph hasn’t had a very good day. Luckily, Ted knows how to make things better.[Prompt 23 – Worst Day]





	

Ralph hasn’t had the best day.

First of all, fridge broke and he had to drive into the nearest town to get a new motor. He didn’t tell Ted, not wanting to stress him out further (the lower field has been playing up lately), but the task would have been a lot less boring if he had someone with him.

While he was there, he did the food shopping. Ralph got all the way to the till when he realised he’d left his wallet in the shop where he got the motor, and he had to hurtle across town to get it. Thankfully, it hadn’t been stolen, but it was still a right faff.

He got home to find a letter from his solicitor on the doormat. He didn’t understand the legal jargon, and ended up having a meeting with Mr Birkin. His solicitor was a friendly enough chap, but Ralph could never understand a word he was saying.

So when he finally gets home, he’s wound up and tired. He goes into the cottage, and Ted smiles when he sees him. “There you are, Ralph. You look knackered. Want a cuppa?”

“Yes please, Ted, that’d be lovely,” he says, trailing into the living room. Ralph collapses on the sofa and sighs.

Ted comes into the room and hands him a steaming mug. He sits down beside him, their shoulders pressing together.

“Thanks, Ted,” he says, leaning against his partner.

“Are you all right?” Ted asks, staring at him.

“Yes, Ted, I’m just... I’m just rather tired. It’s been a busy day.”

“Mine has too,” Ted says, putting his arm around his shoulders. “Do you want to tell me about it?”

Ralph nods, smiling. And, as Ralph hugs Ted and moans about his crappy day, Ted gives him a kiss.


End file.
